


More Than Turning the Other Cheek

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: Laxus deserved that slap, but he had to admit... he rather goaded Freed into it. And he liked it a little too much.





	More Than Turning the Other Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sass_queen_justine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sass_queen_justine).



> I completely blame sass-queen-justine for her Tumblr post ("I wish Freed would slap me in the face") that led to me responding with this... written on my phone... at 2AM... after 3 drinks...

Freed's hand flew, and the crack of flesh striking flesh reverberated through the room. Laxus stood still. He deserved that. His eyes remained closed, knowing he had crossed a line. Maybe he was even pushing Freed to react, anything besides the cold stare of disappointment. Laxus would rather Freed be mad at him than disappointed in him.

He heard jagged breathing as Freed tried to calm himself. Then, catching him completely off guard, arms crushed him in a hold, and Laxus' eyes widened as he felt kisses on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The sting of the strike was soothed away with kisses.

"Deserved it," Laxus grumbled. Why was Freed kissing him? He should be enraged.

"Yes, you deserve it," he said sternly, yet another kiss fluttered on his hot cheek. "Because you know I hate resorting to violence. You know that!" he shouted, and another kiss landed along his chiseled jawline. "I shouldn't hit you, even if you're being an ass."

Laxus pouted and looked aside. "Maybe... want..."

"Don't mutter. What are you saying—"

"Maybe I wanna have you slap me," Laxus yelled, immediately gritting his teeth in shame at the confession.

Freed looked stunned, confused, and piqued. Then he laughed like it was a sigh of relief. "You don't need to goad me into it like that. I'd rather slap you and enjoy myself doing it."

Laxus raised his head with his mouth dropped. "You'd rather... what?"

"Well, if that's something you want—" He stepped up close and gazed up into those pale eyes. "—I'll happily fulfill your desires."

Laxus blinked, dumbfounded with how Freed was taking this. Then he laughed off the nervousness. "Sadist," he muttered, stroking his fingers through the long, green hair.

"You knew I was one long before we got together," Freed pointed out, relaxing into the warm hands. His turquoise eyes snapped open with a devious gleam in them. "So... did you enjoy that?"

"You were holding back."

"Because I didn't want to actually hurt you. I was trying to be a gentleman." Fingers slithered around Laxus' ear. "Wanna try it harder?"

Laxus chuckled with a glint in his eyes. "I think I'm _up_ to that." He took Freed's hand and led him away, both with flushed cheeks.


End file.
